


День Святого Валентина (ДСВ)

by yanek



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, M/M, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Подарок другу NaiZe<br/>С днем рождения, чувак, ай лув ю *3*</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок другу NaiZe  
> С днем рождения, чувак, ай лув ю *3*

Сквозь покореженные жалюзи бьет солнце, за окном самый час пик. Он прячется от шума под бронежилетом, за неимением подушки, пытаясь поспать подольше, но все равно слышит как пиликает входящий вызов в скайпе. И едва поняв, кто может звонить, срывается с места. На пол летят пустые коробки из-под еды, ящик с патронами, куртка. Ноут оказывается на краю стола как можно ближе, пальцы автоматически выключают камеру и на экране появляется Зоуи. Дочь смотрит в экрана большими внимательными глазами и кажется печальной.  
\- Па?  
\- Малыш, сейчас, подожди минутку, - "я проверю есть ли у меня кровь на лице или чего похуже". Вчера он выход с крыши, куда его загнали телохранители цели, искал медленей, чем зеркало сейчас. У перевернутого туалетного столика зеркальная поверхность. В бутылке с минералкой остатков воды как раз хватает стереть грязь и пот. Капельки красного приходится соскребать ногтями. Прежде чем нажать пробел, он прикрывает длинной челкой шрам и устраивается так, чтобы правая изуродованная старой раной сторона лица оказалось в тени. Включает камеру и на лице его маленького ангела расцветает улыбка - такая чистая, такая искренняя, такая счаствливая. Да что там - Зоуи привстает словно собираясь его обнять и - это намного больнее чем получить дубиной вдоль позвоночника или краем крыши под дых.  
\- Привет, - она морщится от громкости, и драгоценные минуты уходят на настройку звука. Им редко выпадает возможность связаться так - она звонит ему от какой-нибудь подружки, или из общественной библиотеки, но никогда из дома - мама никогда подобное не разрешит. И Флойд не всегда оказывается рядом, чтобы принять вызов. Пока он возится со звуком, дочка наклоняется ближе к камере и рассматривает его. Отодвигаться нельзя, хотя очень хочется. Будто она такая маленькая сможет по лицу прочитать насколько ее отец плохой человек и бросит его.  
\- Ты выглядишь грустным, -  
\- Что? - скорее облажавшимися, дело вчера прошло не слишком гладко.  
\- И уставшим. Ты ложишься спать не слишком поздно?  
Флойд отвечает невпопад:  
\- Ложусь, - и наслаждается ее смехом, прежде чем она вдруг исчезает за пределами экрана.  
\- Ты куда?.. - из-под стола появляется толстая тетрадка или блокнот с каким-то нарисованным животным. Вроде бы не котом - она любила их рисовать в семь, в восемь взялась за лошадей с крыльями, потом в девять были. Животное о четырех ногах, всё поросло светлой шерстью и на голове почему-то три уха. Оно движется, когда страницы начинают отпускать. Вокруг кружат яркие пятна и буквы, что складываются в слова "папа" и "хэппи". Появляется еще один зверь, такой же, но помельче и возможно с крыльями. Они вроде друг другу рады и пляшут в окружении пятен. Картинка останавливается и красные оказываются сердечками, все остальные - шариками. Буквы складываются в "С Днем Рождения и Днем Святого Валентина". Флойд успел забыть начисто, что бывшая жена, сделала праздник, который он никогда не понимал и не любил его днем рождения, когда дочь спросила в какой день папу полагается поздравлять. Зоуи так радовало это совпадение, что он смирился и так и не смог поправить. Да и какая разница в самом деле, когда дочка волнуясь зачитывает пожелания, должно быть записанные с обратной стороны блокнота, и в собственных глазах становится мокро.  
\- ... карэрный рост... меньше уставал... и чтобы тебя кто-то любил сильно сильно и заботился о тебе.  
\- Да кто позаботится обо мне лучше тебя, малыш? Кто лучше поздравит?  
Зоуи лукаво улыбается и поднимает вверх пальчик:  
\- Кто-то взрослый! И клёвый!  
Он прячет смешок в кулаке и, наконец, благодарит:  
\- Спасибо. И как проходит этот день у самой замечательной девочки на свете?  
\- Не знаю, - улыбается Зоуи, - но могу рассказать как прошел мой.

Время как всегда проходит слишком быстро и отчаянно не хватает возможности обнять свое маленькое чудо. Зоуи шлет ему воздушный поцелуй и отключается первой, зная - он не сможет положить трубку. Становится больно почти физически. И ничего нельзя изменить, разве что исчезнуть навсегда, но он пытался и не смог. Думать про это, искать выход которого нет - невыносимо, как и оставаться в пустой квартире . Так что он проверят почту и откликается на первое же предложение. Ли зовет в бар, и так как с кем-то мелким в Триаде разобрались бы сами, речь идет о крупном заказе.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте звучит трэк Gideon Emery - My Funny Valentine

Заказ действительно крупный, миллионер как минимум. Владелец нескольких клубов - яхты, конный спорт, гольф, развлечения для господ. Хобби - коллекционирование предметов искусства. Особая любовь к картинам художников определенного периода. Благотворительность - помощь бывшим военнослужащим. Разведен. Сын от брака в Австралии. Практически идеальный гражданин, но не будь у него темной стороны, зачем бы Триаде нужна была его смерть.  
\- Подарок другу.  
Будто бы читает его мысли Ли, и заказывает еще один шот. Похоже ее бизнес пострадал от действий Карателя сильнее, чем казалось Флойду. Раньше она едва бы притронулась к алкоголю.  
На снимках лощенный мужик ростом выше среднего, в отличной физической форме. Темные волосы, аккуратная бородка, седые виски, смуглая кожа, и один уцелевший глаз. Как у него самого - правый  
Охрана набранная из бывших военных, прошедшая специальную подготовку. Две попытки убийства только в этом году, закончившиеся исчезновением исполнителей.  
\- Интересно, да?  
Флойд хмыкает, и просит бармена повторить. Настроение улучшается.  
\- Согласен.  
\- Даже не спросишь про сроки?  
\- Хватит двух недель. Еще одна на непредвиденные обстоятельства.  
\- Она не отказалась бы решить это дело как можно быстрее, но можешь наслаждаться охотой.  
Пол заказчика в прежние времена Ли бы тоже не обозначила.  
Тамблеры стукаются боками с мелодичным звоном и очень скоро Флойд остается один.

В папке на столе достаточно данных, чтобы начать планировать операцию, но охота не терпит спешки. Так что он закуривает и решает, стоит ли повторить заказ, когда возле барной стойки появляется какой-то фрик, похожий на одного из фанбоев Карателя - капюшон, кожанные штаны, даже глаза подведены. А охраны почему-то не видно, как и бармена. Мало похоже на совпадение. Флойд незаметным со стороны жестом заряжает крохотную пушку на правом запястье.  
\- Так это ты - лучший стрелок Земли? - у мужика бледная кожа, темная борода, и широкое лицо в оспинах. И он подошел вплотную _незаметно_.  
\- Ты что-то путаешь.  
Глаза напротив на секунду загораются желтым, и Флойд остро жалеет что у него нет при себе разрывных снарядов. В прошлую случайную встречу с мета-человеком они здорово помогли уйти живым.  
\- Да нет же, твоя дочка описывала тебя довольно верно. Особенно шрам.  
Мужик добавляет противным высоким голосом: "Папа его стесняется".  
Флойд стреляет ему в пах, но пуля входит в доски пола в том месте, где этот придурок стоял секунду назад.  
\- Упс. Выходит не лучший.  
На плечах со сверх-силой смыкаются пальцы.  
Внезапно включившееся где-то под барной стойкой радио начинает напевать что-то про Валентина. 

\- Как удачно, - мурлычет в ухо псих, и Флойд резко бьет его затылком в лицо. Голова словно в стену врезается и в глазах темнеет. Он приходит в себя почти мгновенно, с щекой прижатой к стойке, и рукой в жестком захвате.  
\- Флойд Лоунтон, ты подвел этот город. И за это приговариваешься к любви.  
За спиной раздается смех, а затем на затылок ложится обжигающе горячая ладонь и сильная боль в голове гасит сознание.

\- Ну ты и спать, - у бармена, что трясет его за плечо, похоже давно, удивительно спокойный голос для человека с кровавыми пятнами на одежде, и синяками на шее.  
\- Хорош, я тебе такси вызвал, приехало уже.  
Флойд отрывает голову от стойки, взгляд проясняется - на рубашке бармена следы от губной помады, синяки на шее всего лишь засосы. И в баре нет никого кроме их двоих. На часах пять или шесть, цифры перед глазами расплываются, и голова раскалывается так, что держать равновесие трудно.  
\- А нечего мешать напитки с колесами, - скалится бармен, сует ему в руки папку Ли вместе с сумкой и подталкивает к выходу.

В такси Флойда садят на заднее сиденье и даже дают время собраться с мыслями, вспомнить хоть какой-нибудь адрес.  
\- Гони в ближайший отель. И молчи. Доплачу.  
Таксист кивает и уже через десять минут они оказываются у гостиницы средней паршивости, где даже есть свободный номер на ночь. Флойд входит в него, держась за стену, и сразу же валится на койку, лицом вниз. Произошедшее ясно стоит перед глазами, и никак не могло быть галюцинацией: мини-пушка разряжена и в полу осталось аккуратное отверстие - успел разглядеть, прежде чем его выпроводили. Но какой же бред... И откуда он узнал про Зоуи? Прочитал мысли? Почему бы чуваку, который может обогнать пулю, не читать мысли в самом деле.  
Таблетка обезболивающего тает на языке, от чего рот немеет, и Флойд все-таки звонит бывшей жене, чтобы убедится - все в порядке, она презирает его как и прежде, а ее новый муж все также любит угрожать впустую. С дочкой всё в порядке и нет, им не дадут поговорить по телефону.  
Он отключается прежде чем начинает материться и добивает обезболивающее снотворным, чтобы завтра настало поскорее.


	3. Chapter 3

День пасмурный - мало света и дождь мешается со снегом. Для того, чтобы проверять маршруты цели, погода может и не слишком приятная, но в такую его самого труднее заметить. Другим охотникам например, ведь там где есть один, обязательно будут еще. И про возможности телохранителей известно слишком мало. Все бывшие военные, граждане США, Австралии, Канады. Ходят слухи, что Уилсон обучал их сам. Его прошлое, также дано весьма отрывочно, но Флойд и не собирается копать. Когда известна степень риска - пропадает азарт. Поэтому он как обычно проверяет данные, собирает необходимый для себя минимум - на это уходит часа три, и отправляется проверять цель.  
И ему невероятно везет - Уилсон срывается из офиса середине дня и на неприметной тачке мчится в частную клинику на окраине города, о которой в папке не было ни слова. И не возвращается. Уже три часа. Его водитель изо всех сил пытается не уснуть в машине через дорогу.  
О, каконец, подбирается, принимает звонок и отвечает, почти не разжимая губ, чертов профи. Не понять, что происходит и где застрял его хозяин. На всякий случай Флойд разминает ноги, и удобно кладет под руку ствол с подходящим радиусом поражения с уже накрученным глушителем. Убирать цель в первый же день скучно, но когда так везет отворачиваться нельзя. Двери клиники распахиваются, на ступеньках появляется Уилсон. Прицел идеально вписывается в белый треугольник рубашки, выглядывающей из растегнутого на груди пиджака. Флойд бросает последний взгляд на картинку поверх прицела - в поисках возможных сюрпризов и видит лицо цели. По-настоящему. Во всех деталях и так, как будто тот стоит прямо перед ним. Поджатые крупные губы, растрепанные волосы, суженные глаза, горящие темным огнем. Слишком аккуратно застегнутый пиджак и еле сдерживаемая ярость в каждом движении сильного тела. Водитель заметив его состояние словно пытается скрыться в машине. Уилсон замечает слабость, чувствует жертву рядом и ничем не прикрытая жажда крови искажает его лицо. Флойд сталкивался с подобным прежде, вот только из людей рвался наружу зверь. Здесь - проступает Стихия, нечто неумолимое, разрушительно мощное, пугающее и завораживающее. Такое казалось бы невозможно удержать, но Уилсону удается: он замирает, делает пару вздохов - и да, Флойд осознает насколько этот момент подходящий для выстрела, вот только не чувствует рук. Уилсон поправляет чуть съехавшую на глазу повязку и снова становится человеком - открывает дверь машины явно сдерживая силу, садится на заднее сиденье, и уезжает.

Флойд не делает попытки завести мотор и продолжить слежку. Он скорее лежит, чем сидит в водительском кресле и не может понять, что это было черт возьми. Руки в перчатках мокрые, во рту пересохло, а глаза болят так, словно забывал моргать. "Приговариваешься к любви" звучит в памяти как вживую.  
\- Херня, - отвечает голосу в голове Флойд и едва не забыв сумку с оружием, выбирается на улицу проветрить мозги. Дойти пешком до района, в котором сейчас обустроено логово, кажется хорошеей идеей. Начавшийся снегопад кстати - приходится смотреть себе под ноги, вместо того чтобы прокручивать в памяти каким _ярким_ было лицо Уилсона.

Когда он почти заворачивает за угол, в дверях клиники появляется невысокая белая женщина в синем деловом костюме, с чужим и похоже тяжелым для нее пальто в руках. Даже остюда видно крупную родинку на щеке и то, как скованы ее движения (словно от страха). Поняв что опаздала она заметно расслабляется и еще пару минут стоит на ступеньках приходя в себя прежде чем вернуться в здание.  
"Да вы умеете произвести незабываемое впечатление, мистер Уилсон."  
У него самого все еще дрожат пальцы и частит пульс.  
Но так ведь интереснее? В его послужном списке таких еще не было. Стоит прикинуть где разместить буквы и как убрать цель красиво. А не циклиться на всяком.

В кваритире холодно и насыпало под окно снега. Флойд его убирает, не потому что соседи, а потому что грязно и способ тянуть время. Теперь можно принять душ, согреться. Потянуть время еще. Ха. Папка валяется на кровати, и его чутье вопит об опасности по неясным причинам. Может что-то пропустил в конце концов. Он берется за край, но как-то на редкость для себя неловко, и по полу разлатаются листы и фотографии. На первом же снимке Уилсон, _Слейд_, крупным планом. Опирающийся на дверцу машины локтями, так что тонкий пиджак обтягивает широкие плечи, а развитые бицепсы очерчены рукавами. Он говорит по телефону, машинально оглаживая заросший бородой подбородок - рот полуоткрыт, брови недовольно сдвинуты. И даже по снимку ясно насколько он самоуверенный ублюдок, хозяин жизни, вершитель судеб. Флойд кладет снимок обратно на пол и тянется к следующему - проверить еще сам не знает пока что. Какой-то аукцион, очередной классический прекрасно сидящий костюм и публика, на фоне который Уилсон кажется сверх-человеком, идеально сложенным, сильным физически и морально. Снимок четкий, но сам Слейд занимает на нем слишком мало места. Пальцы начинают дрожжать как днем, и в ушах звучит внутренняя сирена. Он тянется за следующим снимком, уже почти догадавшись, что происходит. Слейд с клюшкой для гольфа лихо закинутой на плечо. Расстегнутый ворот, блеск запонок, ослепительно белая рубашка, подчеркивающая оттенок кожи. Улыбка полная превосходства кому-то кадром. Хоть сейчас на обложку какого-нибудь бизнес вестника. Или журнала плейгерлс. Вызывающая мужская красота, блядь. Остальное Флойд собирает не глядя, складывая снимки лицом вниз, включая те, на которых нет Уилсона. Он даже женщин предпочитал не разглядывать на фотографиях, а осязать. Какого хрена?! Издевательский смех звучит словно наяву и голову ломит как тогда. Ему _необходимо_ еще. Больше изображений, больше деталей. И учитывая, что мужчины его никогда не привлекали - желание явно со стороны. Объект интереса один - рожа начальника охраны не вызывает никаких эмоций, как и водитель, деловые партнеры, секретарша... Окей, она просто не в его вкусе - хрупкая и неественно красивая блондинка. А вот Слейд притягивает взгляд даже размытым, на заднем фоне, со спины. Замечательно-широкой.

Нервный смешок звучит в пустой квартире отчаянно громко.

Что ж, в сказках которые он давным давно читал Зоуи перед сном, проклятье спадало, если убивали ведьму. Стоит попробовать завтра, но сначала все же уделить внимание заказу.  
Вдруг отпустит.


	4. Chapter 4

Полночи он разбирается в схемах и планах, разыскивая не эффектный, а наиболее эффективный способ, и останавливается в итоге на самом скучном. Снять из здания напротив, прямо в личном кабинете. У него как раз сохранилась пара пуль, с особой начинкой, для пуленепробиваемого стекла такого типа. И завтра среда, один их тех дней, когда Уилсон приезжает в офис - подписать бумаги, встретиться с управляющими, выпить кофе. В досье даже сорт указан, как и коды к камерам внутреннего наблюдения, сигнализации. Похоже кто-то его сдал. Можно было бы поотгадывать кто, в других обстоятельствах, но не сейчас - вторую половину ночи Флойд пытается уснуть, не прокручивая раз за разом как тесно воротник рубашки обнимал крепкую шею, как бережно руки открывали дверь машины, как горели темные от ярости глаза. В итоге ему приходится запить еще одну таблетку снотворного виски. Не то чтобы лучшая подготовка к работе.

В шесть Флойд уже на месте, готовый к неприятным сюрпризам, но дубликаты ключей приложенные к делу подходят к дверям, пути отхода свободны, подсобку ничем не перегородили, к окну, забитому на половину, доступ есть, и видимость отличная. На планшете выстраиваются рядами квадратов камеры, пока что темные - никого в офисе нет. И можно было бы расслабиться, и нужно было бы, да не выходит. Даже холодное злое к себе же обращенное: "как перед первым свиданием дергаешься" не срабатывает и смешным не кажется. Потому что да - как перед важным свиданием, вместо азарта - липкий страх и легкая тахикардия. То холодно, то тепло, на куртке теперь замок заедает от движений вверх-вниз. В пальцы возвращается дрожь. И время движется рывками. Между шестью и семью часами маленькая вечность. Ближе к восьми он засыпает, едва ли не впервые за всю свою "практику". И просыпается от смеха за стеной в девять, едва не пропустив появление не только всех прочих, но и самого Слейда. Авто как раз въезжает на парковку, где нанимателя уже дожидается его начальник охраны Тод Винтер - темнокожий мужик, весом под центер, состоящий из сплошных мышц. Он едва дожидается, когда Слейд выходит из машины, не замечая сидящего с идеально прямой спиной водителя, и вроде как высказывает какие-то претензии. Слишком малоподвижное лицо, чтобы сказать точно. К тому же отвлекает Уилсон - не идеально лощенный как на снимках, другой: пиджак с галстуком в кармане, небрежно накинутый на плечи, примятая челка и ботинки с прилипшей к ним грязью. Так даже лучше. Он дает Тоду минуту, а потом делает маленький шаг в личное пространство. Охранник словно съеживается, увеличивая небольшую разницу в росте, замолкает. Еще пол-шага и он пятится, проигрывая битву взглядов. У Слейда на щеке появляется ямочка и он покровительственно кладет руку на чужое плечо, чтобы подтолкнуть Тода ко входу в здание, касается невназачай темной шеи. Флойд роняет бинокль и прижимается к прохладкой рукоятке винтовки щекой в попытке хоть немного остыть и унять возбуждение.  
\- Твою мать, - еще одно нарушенное правило - хранить тишину на объекте.  
Слейд вместо того, чтобы пройти в свой кабинет и пригласить секретаршу туда, ставит кресло для посетителей к ее столу и садится. Что ж вряд ли Мадлен красит на работе ногти или звонит подружкам - отчитывается она по-военному четко и одновременно с тем соблазняет босса - мягко убирает волосы открывая шею, поигрывает ножкой, так что из-под края юбки показывается круглая коленка. Слейд кивает одобрительно, напоследок оглаживает коленку, но без какого-либо сексуального подтекста, ласково. И даже когда за ним закрывается дверь кабинета Мадлен остается спокойной, только ломает карандаш тонкими белыми пальцами. Флойд ее выдержке завидует. Сам он обхватив голову лежит на полу и держится за горящее лицо руками, потому что долгий миг ему хотелось оставить в голове секретарши аккуратную дырочку, пустив кровь Уилсону. А это ревность, и пожалуй, надо кончать с заказом поскорей, пока не открылось еще каких граней.

Слейд в прицеле будто издеваясь медленно снимает пиджак и заворачивает рукава рубашки. Садится на свой рабочий стол, лицом к окну, вытягивает вперед ноги, расставляя их, и наливает в высокий стакан воду из графина. Во рту стремительно пересыхает, а в штанах заинтересовано дергается член. Приподнятая голова, мокрые губы, движения кадыка и торчащие из-под края брюк косточки. Флойд отшатывается, едва не сбивая винтовку с ножек. И лишь сделав по каморке круг догадывается растегнуть ширинку и ослабить давление. Чтобы не творилось с его мозгами, не учитывать это нельзя. Он может выстрелить. А вот спокойно уйти после - не факт. Придется рискнуть, но никакого предвкушения, никакого кайфа нет. Наоборот, препоганное чувство, что вот-вот все станет хуже, хотя куда.

Уилсон все так же у стола, но не сидит на нем больше, эмоционально жестикулирует и говорит, судя по напряженной шее довольно громко, с кем-то невидимым. С кем-то кто может причинить ему сильную боль одним словом. Скованная линия плеч, вздувшиеся от напряжения мускулы, крепко замжуренные глаза. - У-хо-ди, - читается по губам, но похоже призрак не желает оставлять свою жертву. Шаг в сторону, и графин летит в окно, чтобы разлететься сияющими осколками. Момент и лучше и быть не может - цель в зоне досягаемости, без движения, никаких преград на линии огня. Сжатые побелевшие губы и одна половина лица мокрая. Нет-нет-нет. Нахуй. Собирается в какие-то рекордные сроки, и даже не проверят что снаружи или чем заняты охранники. Выходит внаглую и так никого и не встретив, стремительно увеличивает расстояние, но чужая боль продолжает ощущаться как своя.  
Даже спустя полбутылки "BYC" на голодный желудок.  
И это намного хуже влечения.  
Намного.


	5. Chapter 5

Следующий день начинается с похмелья и попыток заполнить провалы в памяти.  
Тот бар, в котором "Валентина" никто никогда не видел. Утешающий коктейль "для самых стойких". А дальше островки событий между зияющими провалами. Пара наглых уродливых рож. Осколки бутылочного стекла красиво преломляющие свет. Ободранные костяшки, которые он заливает алкоголем, и какая-то девчонка их облизывает, то и дело проводя по коже пухлой нижней губой. Снова рожи - больше двух, намного злее. Испуганный бомж в переулке и гнутая крышка мусорного бака в руках. Пятна крови на покрытой граффити стене. Полицейские сирены и горячий рот той брюнетки из бара на его члене.  
Он не смог кончить, потому что не давал себе думать о Слейде.  
Какой похвальный самоконтроль.  
Жаль хватило до дома, где Флойд вырубился от оргазма, представляя каким было бы прикосновение этой широкой ладони к шее, колену или спине.  
Какой пиздец.  
Тем удивительней, что не тошнит - не от выпитого, не от себя. Только голова раскалывается, но работает необычно для этой недели ясно. «Сброс напряжения помог?» Хаха. Лицо в зеркале довольным не выглядит: мешки под глазами, не мешает побриться и подстричься: волосы лезут в глаза, и ему больше идут короткие стрижки... "Собираешься встретиться со своей голубой мечтой лицом к лицу?" Отражение зло улыбается. Нет, не собирается. Наоборот - дистанция как можно больше и перерыв. Дело не только в накренившейся крыше, физически он тоже не в лучшей форме - сбитые костяшки, рассаженный локоть, скула опять же, синяк под ребрами с хороший такой мужской кулак как у... Блядь. Надо на что-то отвлечься связанное с задачей не напрямую, и закрыть дело как можно быстрее. Например, "Валентин". Надеяться, что выйдет вот так сразу найти этого придурка самому было глупо. Нужно было сразу обратиться к спецам по поиску. Например к Рико, который ему кстати должен за доп. услуги прошлого года, когда Флойд не только устранил цель, но и снял данные с ее бука. Конечно, придется напрячься, чтоб как можно аккуратней обрисовать ситуацию - лишние слухи не нужны, тем более такие. Его место в таблице наемников из-за глаза опустилось вниз и без того. Если провалить дело можно и вовсе оказаться за границами.  
Так что полная мобилизация - озадачить Рико поиском, пробить ту девчонку из клиники, у которой Слейд забыл пальто.  
И подобрать какие-нибудь колеса, подавляющие либидо, ведь очевидно уже - сам он не справится.  
***  
К вечеру в голове окончательно проясняется и дело сходит с мертвой точки.  
У Рико и от смутных описаний способностей зажигаются глаза, вернее отключается запрет на избыточные знаки препинания. Сотня уточняющих вопросов, десятки восклицательных знаков и даже какие-то безумные смайлики. Как можно было забыть что пацан на этой теме повернут настолько что собрал свою коллекцию карточек про супер-антигероев? Флойд обнаружив там себя, то есть "Дедшота", отговорил от публикации коллекции в сети. Не хотелось, чтобы малец стал чей-то целью - вроде как сработались, и не бесит, качества редкие, такое ценить нужно, но не слишком доверять.

О девчонке вся информация лежит в открытом доступе. Доктор психиатрии, променявшая высокую должность в гос. сфере на работу в частной клинике, где нетрадиционные методы вроде гипноза не осуждались. Волонтерская практика, включающая пару выездов в Аркхэм в качестве консультанта по каким-то трудно выговариваемым расстройствам личности. Обилие научных статей, в том числе на других языках без участия переводчиков. Более чем скромный профиль на фейсбуке. Не замужем, детей нет. Вероятность, что берет работу домой - высокая. И вряд ли ее квартира охраняется так как клиника, о которой инфы почти нет, кроме абсолютной гарантии неприкосновенности частной жизни. Чутье буквально кричит "ищи ответы у девчонки и как можно быстрее". И Флойд решает зайти к ней, осмотреться, но сначала зайти в аптеку – серого типа, туда где нет камер, не просят рецептов и не проявляют любопытства.  
Пожилой фармацевт, выглядящий для такого места удивительно прилично, мягко не одобряет выбор лекарств - подавители, подавители, успокоительное, снотворное, обезболивающее, мазь для синяков, бинты, - и вроде как нечаянно вкладывает в пакет с покупками значок анонимного сексоголика. Флойд замечает на улице и ржет так, что с крыши дома падает снег. Распихивает покупки по карманам и идет по адресу.  
В окнах Эльзы не горит свет, несмотря на позднее время. Флойд почти сразу видит, как можно подобраться к одному из окон - пожарная лестница не то чтобы близко, но от нее тянется широкий с виду и прочный карниз какое-то архитектурнго излишества. Какая удача. Снова. Может и бук остался дома. Снять с системы образ, с теми гаджетами что при нем, не займет много времени. Вот только опять из ниоткуда берется тревога и частит пульс. "Какой чувствительный стал как гейскость прорезалась, а?" Злость помогает сдвинуться с места, пусть и тянет развернуться и уйти. Лестница, несмотря на почтенный возраст, довольно устойчивая, хоть бегай по ней. По привычке он отмечает пути для отступления, проверяет оружие, и нет ли камер или других свидетелей. Лепнина сделана на века, держит его вес, и что важно в это время года - почему-то не обледенела. Окно как раз в тени, добираться до него метра два и его стопы достаточно узкие, чтобы не стоять на карнизе на цыпочках. Ему нужна минута, чтобы добраться до створок - не показалось, окно и правда старое, деревянная рама, приоткрытая форточка. Подарок для вора. Хотя седьмой этаж при потолках три метра должно быть может кого-то остановить. В квартире все так же темно, никакого шума, и замок захваченный хитрой петлей подается с первого раза. Открываются створки тоже легко. Заставить себя войти намного сложнее, но времени нет, это и помогает. Несмотря на приоткрытую форточку - в квартире душно. На всякий случай он снимает пистолет с предохранителя, и начинает обход квартиры по периметру. Глаза улавливают какой-то беспорядок. Слишком темно, чтобы различить детали, но обои порваны, из кресла торчит набивка, под столом валяются бумаги, ручки с карандашами, фото в рамке, и какие-то осколки. На обыск не похоже, но что-то определенно не так. А еще запах, не трупный, другой, смутно-знакомый, острый.  
Под ногой что-то пищит, Флойд делает резкий шаг назад и в него бросается тьма со шкафа, вцепляется в вооруженную руку как в кусок мяса - глубоко и жадно, зубами и когтями, тянет ее в вниз. Пистолет валится на пол со стуком, не орать почти также тяжело, как разжать хватку взбесившегося животного, но ему удается смолчать, а вот оторвать кота от руки нереально. Килограмм шесть веса, бездна ярости и так увяз зубами, что не может высвободиться, чтобы атаковать по новой. Только жмурится и рычит на попытки разжать пасть. Сука. И руку высоко не поднимешь, и замаха не хватает, чтобы ударить свободной рукой основательно. И шерсть густая мягкая длинная, смягчает удары. Новый рывок когтями и Флойд едва сам не вцепляется зверю в холку. Давить мерзко, как и ломать шею. Ванная рядом. Свет резко бьет по глазам. Кота не останавливает даже струя ледянной воды из-под крана бьющая прямо в голову. "Решил умереть героем, блядь". Воду приходится лить прямо в нос, и одновременно с этим пытаться разжать челюсти. К концу боя оба почти одинаково мокрые: у одного течет с хвоста, у другого с челки. А на руке такие глубокие рваные борозды, что надо зашивать. Перчатку само собой можно выкинуть. Флойд в отместку снова засовывает кота под воду. Тот сопротивляется, несмотря на дрожащие лапы. А потом, уже отпущенный, вместо того чтобы сбежать куда-то, забиться начинает лакать воду.  
Вот кто разнес квартиру, когда хозяйка не пришла домой, вот что за вонь.  
Может Мэг не зря не дает Зоуи завести котенка. Он бы разрешил и что-нибудь такое и выросло.

Распиханные по карманам покупки оказываются кстати. Бинты так точно. Он обрабатывает руку, возвращается за пистолетом оставшемся на полу, и завершает обход - ничего интересного, кроме того, сколько может испортить кот. На кухне обгрызенные крекеры среди кусков останков вазы, вроде бы. Света фонарика мало. Но все равно как-то это стремно, так что, найдя в шкафу большую нераспечатанную пачку корма, Флойд не думает долго - бросает ее на пол и распарывает бок. Кот приползает на шум, оставляя за собой влажный след, смотрит демоном. И вместо того чтобы пожрать идет за ним следом. Сначала до кабинета, той комнаты куда Флойд влез первой - но там, в шкафу с бумагами, слишком пыльно. Потом до спальни, где на постели лежит ноутбук, где залазит в очередное испорченное кресло и наблюдает за действиями гостя.

Никакой защиты сверх обычного пароля. Пока делается образ системы, Флойд просматривает папки надеясь на удачу. Ищет свежие файлы по дате. И даже находит. Аудио-файл, названный бессмысленном набором букв и цифр, в папке облачного сервиса для хранения. Проигрыватель приходится подбирать, стандарт к расширению не подходит. Возможно запись с диктофона. Женский голос задает какой-то вопрос, мозг не успевает его воспринять, потому что вступает мужской. Властные нотки, исключительная самоуверенность, и тембр, от которого по венам разливается лава, а по позвоночнику бегут искры удовольствия. Лицо горит и услышанное не делится на слова - голос заслоняет всё. Закрыть файл получается не сразу, потому что пальцы не слушаются.

Как здорово, что в папке с делом не было никаких медиа-файлов. Было время привыкнуть к собственным реакциям. Сейчас сильным как никогда. А если добавить голос к картинке в голове так и вовсе сокрушительным.  
Потеря ориентации, слабость в конечностях, туман в голове, и сковывающее физическое удовольствие.  
Вашу мать. И ведь придется дослушать.  
Придется убить.

В себя он приходит, когда кот в кресле угрожающе шипит. Шерсть успевшая подсохнуть встает дыбом. Похоже в квартире теперь есть кто-то еще. Образ не докопировался, но нужный файл сливается мгновенно, экран гаснет. Свет новые гости не включают, и стараются хранить тишину. Тоже знают, что ни одни.  
Он успевает затаиться между шкафом и дверью и ждет, прислушиваясь к осторожным шагам. Двое как минимум. У одного громко вибрирует телефон. Как раз того что подошел к двери слишком быстро. Кот бросается ему в ноги, отвлекая внимание, и Флойд, скользнув вошедшему за спину, выключает его ударом пистолета в затылок. Резко развернувшись, видит второго и сразу же стреляет - не на порожение, а в правое плечо, потому что знает, чьи это люди. Глушитель смягчает звук выстрел до щелчка, но ему одному важно не привлечь лишнее внимание. Упавший мужик, вместо того чтобы тихо себе истекать кровью, стремительно перекладывает оружие в левую и стреляет, довольно метко. Флойд дожидается момента, когда нужно перезарядить обойму, и стреляет противнику в еще целую руку, как можно больнее. Вот теперь к входной двери и как можно быстрее вниз. На площадке на два пролета ниже стоит водитель Слейда и похоже ждет товарищей. А нет, уже не ждет, стреляет за спиной и одна из пуль даже касается куртки. Флойд несется ввверх не отвлекаясь на ответный огонь и судорожно вспоминая, где в домах такого типа выход на крышу, и как выглядит дом со стороны. И так и не вспоминает, но на три этажа ниже открытая дверь и хозяйка квартиры - пожилая старушка, вооруженная зонтом, живенько отскакивает с дороги. Он закрывает дверь за собой на щеколды, бросается к окну и на адреналине, и вцепляясь в стену дома пальцами идет по карнизу к пожарной лестнице, чтобы сорваться в самом конце и повиснуть на руках. Каким-то чудом до лестницы удается дотянуться ногой, и начать переносить вес на лестницу. В какой-то момент пальцы соскальзывают по обледеневшей поверхности, и он ударяется о металл сначала ребрами, а затем и коленями.

Какое-то время он бежит еще, игнорируя боль, потом замедляется и сливается с толпой у метро. Похоже у девчонки-доктора крупные проблемы, а он - эпичнейше засветился. И совсем скоро Слейд о нем узнает. Какой неуместный восторг. Как же он устал.  
И похоже медицинская помощь действительно нужна. Как и виски. Определенно.


End file.
